The Adventures of Fairy Glitter
by MageoftheFairies
Summary: Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia are part of Fiore's top girl group. Looking foward to their summer holidays, they find out they have to WORK! And on top of that, four of Fiore's hottest actors will be near where they are. Lucy, Erza, and Juvia have a hard time with guys, so watch Levy (who is dragging Gajeel) as they play matchmakers on their friends!


**Hey you guys! This is my new story, and I hope you all like it! Most of the songs are kpop songs, and I think you guys should listen to it when your reading this. It deserves so much more recognition! Anyways, have fun reading it! **

* * *

The crowd was going wild to see Fiore's most popular girl group. The LED lights danced throughout the stadium and fog crawled on the concert floor. The crowd demanded for the girls to come up stage and entertain them with their musical talent. Suddenly, the whole stadium was pitch black, and when the lights came back on, the four girls were there making the crowd scream, faint, cry, and jump.

A beautiful scarlet headed girl then ran to the front of the stage while shouting out to the people in the crowd, "FIORE! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!" With that, the building began to shake and the roar of the crowd became deafening, a certain blonde wrapped her arm around the scarlet head's body and smiled,"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU! COME ON YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"Alright, with that the girls literally almost went deaf. Soon, when the roar softened, two bluenettes screamed their current hit song's title signaling the start of the song, "I GOT A BOY!"

*Before we get more into the story, let's introduce Fiore's top girl group. This girl group consist of four girls from Fairy Tail Entertainment. Ever since they debuted, most of their songs have been at the top of each chart in the country. They are known as Fairy Glitter! Erza Scarlet is the rapper and leader of the group, Juvia Lockser is the main vocalist (having the best voice) and one of the two best dancers, Lucy Heartfilia is the lead vocalist and also one of the two best dancers, and Levy McGarden is the sub vocalist and the youngest of the girls.

With their candy colored outfits they began singing and dancing to their hit single, I Got A Boy!

* * *

(Erza) Ayo! FG! Yeah Yeah, shall we start?

Gosh! Look at her, look

What happened to her that she cut her hair? huh?

Gosh! Again look at her, look!

From head to toe, her style has changed

Why did she do that? I'm curious to death

why did she do that? Tell me

(Juvia) Ha ha ha ha! Hey let me introduce myself!

Here comes trouble! Follow me!

(All) Oh oh oh yeah oh, oh oh yeah oh

(Juvia) You really are something else!

(Lucy) Who is she? Ridiculous

Do you know you're too self-assertive? She thinks I'm average

Yeah, I guess she really liked him!

(Erza) No way! No way!

(Lucy) She became so pretty and sexy, it's because of him, right?

I almost asked her what her new makeup was

(Levy) Truthfully, I've seen it for the first time

The deep eyes, like a scarred beast

I was dizzy by just talking to him!

(Erza) You really are something else! You really are something else!

(All) Oh. Ohh eh oh

(Juvia) [Here's come trouble, hey girl listen!]

Ohh eh ohh~

(Erza) You really are something else! (something!)

Oh. Ohh eh oh (Hey!)

Ohh eh ohh~ (Na na na na hey!)

(Lucy) You really are something else!

(Juvia) Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way.

(All) I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!

I got a boy handsome boy, who took all my heart

I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!

I got a boy awesome boy, I must have really fallen for him

(Juvia) Ah, my prince! When are you gonna come save me?

Will you lift me in your arms and fly, like a white dream?

(Erza) I'm like, surprised, mental collapse!

He wants to see my face without makeup.

I really like him, would it be okay to show it to him?

(Juvia) Oh! Never! Right? Right?

(Erza) Let's keep what needs to be kept, right! right!

Don't ever forget this until you take all of his heart!

(All) Oh. Ohh eh oh, Ohh eh oh

Even if I stay up all night, it's not enough, everything everything

Oh. Ohh eh oh, Ohh eh oh

(Levy) Our biggest interest, everything everything

Listen to me, you all know him, right?

He's a bit young but he's full inside

(Lucy) Sometimes he is as reliable as an oppa but when he acts charming, he is so cute

(All)Oh. Ohh eh oh, Ohh eh oh

(Juvia) You're crazy, crazy

Oh. Ohh eh oh, Ohh eh oh

(Lucy) You're crazy, crazy

(Juvia)I'm really angry, my boy doesn't look at me as a girl

What should I do when I feel hopeless?

(Levy) Should I make him feel jealous? I'm so upset! What do I do?

(Juvia and Erza) No way! No way!

(Lucy) Don't stop! Let's bring it back to 140

(All) I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!

I got a boy handsome boy, who took all my heart

I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!

I got a boy awesome boy, I must have really fallen for him

(Erza) Always next to me, it's you, who's on my side and listens to me

(Lucy and Levy) You oh oh oh oh~ you oh oh oh oh~

(Juvia) I'm happy as it is right now, cause everything will work

(All) I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!

I got a boy handsome boy, who took all my heart

I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!

I got a boy awesome boy, I must have really fallen for him (x2)

I got a boy, a handsome one!

* * *

With their opening song, everyone was hyped up. The rest of the concert went fantastic, and soon it came to a closing.

"WE'RE SO SORRY FIORE! BUT THAT IS IT FOR TONIGHT!" Erza screamed to the crowd while drinking her bottle of water on stage. Juvia then screamed to her microphone, "FAIRY GLITTER IS THE BEST! GOODNIGHT!" And with that, they lined up, grabbed each other's hand, and bowed. The stadium went dark and they were gone from the stage, much to the crowd's dismay; however, they began to chant 'Fairy Glitter'!

_Backstage_

"I gotta admit, that was one of our best performances!" The petite bluenette said taking off her boots. Lucy ran up to Levy with a giant bear hug, "I couldn't agree more!" With the two girls giggling, Juvia and Erza entered their dressing room. "Too bad it's one of our last places to go in our tour," Their leader said brushing her scarlet hair. "What will the rest of the girls and Juvia do for our summer vacation?" Juvia plopped down on the couch, "You guys know we don't have family to visit, so what are we going to do?" All four of them sighed in unison. "At least we get to relax!"

The door opened with a very short old man walking in, "Sorry girls, but that idea isn't really going to happen for a bit,"

Makarov explained to them that due to very high demands, they are to work on a summer mini-album. For their four mouth summer holiday, they are spending two of it on a small beautiful island. There, they will be learning new dance moves, solo song, endorsements, and of course, their mini-album. "I'm sure you girls are fine with it all since you girls did want things to do during your summer break as high school juniors right?"

Due to the atmosphere of the room, he quickly bolted for the door with his life in danger, the door was shut closed and he was corned by the girls.

Erza grabbed him by the collar and shook him in front of her members "Master! You guys are seriously making us spend HALF of our summer holidays WORKING?"

"Juvia doesn't believe this! She thought that summer holidays were suppose to mean relaxation." Juvia began to sulk in a corner with Levy comforting her, "Don't worry Juvia, it's going to be okay!"

Makarov escaped the leader's grasp and gave them all a stern look, "Now look girls! Not only did you sign a contract, you gave us your word. We know you girls can do this and can take on the hard work because you all have the talent and motivation driven in you!" There was some light showing in their faces, and he continued on, "I promise you all will have interval breaks, so you won't be that exhausted. You girls are starting in a week,so head to your dorms and pack your bags!" He left afterwards only to stick his head out the door. "Oh, and ladies, I know you all (with the exception of Levy) will hate this, but I hear the top four hottest actors will be there too. Levy's boyfriend Gajeel being one of them." He put up his hand up knowing they will start shouting, "I know that you girls have a hard time with boys, but you won't have to talk or meet with them, they'll only be at the same place as us, but like I said, you girls do not have to meet or talk with them. Goodnight!" The door finally shut and the room had reached a climax of silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! OUR SUMMER VACATION!" Lucy, Erza, and Juvia yelled at the same time.

How will this story turn out? Find out on the next chapters!

* * *

The song is Girls' Generation: I Got A Boy!

Source of lyrics: kpoplyrics not (.com) but (.net) ^_^

Please review and follow!


End file.
